Confesions of a fox
by Demonic vampire angel
Summary: Naruto is having strange dreams about Sasuke, what happens when Hinata gets jelaous? is rated for later yaoi...
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto! 

Chapter 1-I thought I hated you…

Naruto's P.O.V

"Hey Sasuke! Wait up!" It was after practice and if I didn't tell himmy secret I would die! He stopped, turned around and stared at me with his beautiful onyx eyes. I thought I would drown in them!  
"Now why should I dobe?" "Just wait you goddamn Uchiha! There's something I have to tell you!" "Please…just listen…..Baka." I stopped in front of himand tried to catch my breath. Sasuke raised his eyebrow in suspicion. "Look who's talking…" Damn him! "So what is it Naruto? But if it's anything about Sakura then leave me outta it." 'god no wonder why I adore him….He's sexy ,tempting, and cold…' "Ever since that…that day with the 'accident', I…I can't stop thinking aboutyou!" Sasuke went cold. "Huh? Wh-whatdo you mean by that?" " Baka! What I'm trying to say is, I….I….I love you…I love you Sasuke Uchiha with all my heart!" I blurted it out at him and I didn't care who heard me. Sasuke was dumbfounded, a pink blush crept up to his cheeks upon hearing the sentence, He looked adorable though. Since he wasn't paying attention, I walked over to him and pinned him. 'Sasuke's so cute when he's blushing…' "Naru- Naruto?" "Yes, my love?" I whispered in his ear in a low husky voice, as a result, I sent a shiver down his spine. "Kiss me" He turned scarlet as he said it. I whispered in his ear again, "My sexy wolf." and with that Sasuke closed his eyes waiting formy lips to meet his. They were so close to closing the gap between them, to be able to taste each other when,BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Naruto woke up from hi s glorious dream and hit the snooze button on his alarm clock. "That damn clock! And just when it was getting good!" Naruto hopped out of bed and took a shower to clear his head. Why was he having dreams about Sasuke like that? They hated each other! But what if Sasuke was feeling the same way? Maybe he loved him too ….. And his dreams were like this?  
Naruto shook his head from his thoughts and got out of the shower. 'I'm not good enough for him…to him…tha t wolf-like god….I was common street trash….plus he has all of those girls waiting for his every command…' After ten minutes of arguing with himself, He got dressed in his usual orange hoodie and pants and went off to do his training and try to have a normal day, but on the way he ran into his dear friend…

Okay this is my first yaoi fanfic so I hope you l ike it! Ifyouhave anysugggestions then let me know! please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Paring- SasukexNaruto don't l ike then don't read! 

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto!

Chapter 2-What's going on here?

Naruto's P.O.V

"Hinata! I wasn't expecting to run into you today!" He Chirped. "Well I was wondering how you've been after the final part of the Chunin Exam….." She spoke shyly today...feh (A/N I have yet to see the end of the exams and it pisses me off so I'm just gonna say this was after that crap! ON WIT DA STORY!) Yes my good friend Hinata…she's been friends with me for probably as long as I can remember. But she act's really weird around me, like when she talks to me she's all shy and she blushes around me and gets all nervous! Eh…wonder why? Oh well…

I looked at my watch...okay I still have a half-hour to talk to her scince Kakashi-Sensei always shows up two hours later than the time he says he'd be there so i'm okay. "Hinata, you looked worried...is everything allright?" She looked REALLY dissapointed to me... Yes Naruto something is wrong, and I can't take it any longer!" She was crying! I hate seeing her cry, cause it makes me fell as I've done something wrong to her... " Hinata, what is it? You know you can tell me anything!" I flashed her my trademark smile, that always cheered her up... " You won't run away from me if I tell you this...will you?" She cheered some and man that made me feel better! "Course not! Why do you ask such a question?" But I stillhad a feeling something bad would happen between us...

"Naruto, it's because I...I...Love you! I love everything about you!"  
Wait, wait, WHAT! she just said she LOVED...ME! As confused as I was I still blushed at the comment. Next aftert that she huged me and made it worse! How did she _NOT_ know that i'm gay! Yea it's true almost everyone in the village knew that I was gay well except for Sasuke and Hinata...apparently... "Hinata I have something to tell you..." Man this is gonna be painful! "oh! if you mean that you have a crush on Sakura-Chan then it's okay. I understand if you don't love me back, I am going a little too fast for you as it is...sorry..." Like I wasn't confused enough today to make it worse, I think she was hurt about what SHE said! sigh...

"Huh? Oh Yeeaa! That's it! well I'm glad you know so I better get going see ya!" I ran from her! There's no WAY i'm gonna be able to tell her now! Damn, today's starting out bad! Well time to get my punk ass over on the bridge, I'm just hoping Sasuke isn't there!

5 minutes later -Hinata's P.O.V. for the moment-

'What was up with that? Hmm...I better look into that to see if he was telling the truth about him and Sakura-Chan...

Jaws theme uh-oh Naruto's in some trouble and yes, STILL NO YAOI! Don't worry, It'll be here soon maybe in Chapter three or four, haven't decided yet but please review!


End file.
